Ashwinder
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: "Nace cuando se deja arder un fuego mágico demasiado tiempo sin ser controlado. Son serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido […] surgen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar y se alejan deslizándose hacia las sombras" Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Ashwinder**

* * *

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

El maldito péndulo de la esquina lo comenzaba a sacar de quicio, la impaciencia recorría cada terminación nerviosa de su piel y hacia que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Un ligero taconeo en las baldosas puso sus sentidos alertas, su silueta apareció en la entrada y te preguntaste ¿Quién es ella? Las mejillas rojas delataban la sangre caliente que corría por sus venas, el movimiento de sus pechos bajo el uniforme , su respiración agitada.

Se acercó a paso lento, intentando recuperar lo perdido. Tus ojos penetraron los secretos de sus labios rojos y el cabello revuelto.

¿Dónde estabas? Fue el saludo. Su rostro contrariado pero decidido te endureció la expresión amigo mío. Ya no tenías duda alguna, la habías perdido.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Cuándo fue que se alejó de tus garras frías? Lo sabes bien, tú fuiste quien encendió la hoguera que la alejo de ti.

¿No te gustaría ver a dos chicas liándose?, Sí tú lo haces, lo haré yo* sus palabras antiguas y claras resonaban en tu cabeza, sus ojos verdes despectivos te miraban con burla y sorna. Aun así era hermosa, una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Lentamente se sentó sobre tus piernas, arrugando tu pantalón. Por instinto tus manos se posaron en sus caderas y sonrió. Te besó, un beso con sabor a otra y murmuro un "Adiós" con la mirada.

Lentamente observaste como sus caderas se perdían por el pasillo a sus dormitorios y dejaste caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tú habías escogido a la otra chica pensaste que sería un reto para ella, un castigo por hacerte hacer algo que no iba contigo.

Pensaste estúpidamente que sólo lo harían una vez, contigo observando, pero no fue así. De a poco se acercaron más y más, las dejaste ser, te excitaba verlas arder entre las llamas de un deseo que consideraste pasajero.

Dejo de importarte con él tiempo y sin darte cuenta por tu descuido, se deslizo lejos de ti, juntas se alejaron del juego que habían planeado, y se adentraron en las sombras.

La sangre te ardía al pensar que era "esa" quien mordía sus labios, era "esa" quién rasguñaba sus piernas, la odiaste al sentir su sabor en los labios de quien en antaño sólo fue tuya.

Y Draco Malfoy, desde las sombras. Sonrió mientras te observaba hacerte daño en las palmas por encajarte las uñas, con sorna se plantó frente a ti

—¿Qué sucede Theodore? ¿Se te escapo una serpiente? ¿O debo decir dos? —Sus ojos te miran con una burla infinita, antes de soltar una carcajada que retumbo en la soledad de la habitación.

Tomo asiento junto a ti y con la sonrisa aun fresca en sus labios murmuro — Ella siempre fue la primera en todo ¿No es así? — Tu silenció era lo único que el rubio necesitaba para saber que había dado en la llaga. — ¿Qué se siente verlas besarse? ¿Es entretenido ver cómo se retuercen en una cama? ¿No te enferma como se sonríen entre clases y pasean por el lago ante todos?

La furia comenzaba a abrirse paso entre las capas de aparente frialdad. — Quién lo diría, un Nott ahogándose en celos porque le han robado a su juguete en sus narices y todo por su estupidez. — Un buen puñetazo es lo que se merecía Malfoy por espiar lo que no debe, pero no hiciste nada, porque sabías perfectamente que era tu culpa.

— ¿Existe alguien en este lugar que no sepa que ya no es tuya? Puede ser que no pero no te mortifiques, ellas ya están muy lejos de ti. Acéptalo, te salieron lesbianas — Fue esa frase la que te hizo voltear a verlo y escupir un gruñido atorado en tu garganta. — Ella fue mejor que tú , te la quito. En tus narices — Lo dejaste ahí sentado sonriendo ante tus desgracias y contrariedades. Te cuidaste bien de no mostrarte herido. Indiferencia, indiferencia, nada más que eso mostraba tú rostro.

En la frialdad de la habitación, oculto por tus cortinas sólo podías cerrar los ojos y recordar sus pálidas siluetas sinuosas y verlas ajearse de ti entre las brasas de algún fuego extinto.

La mañana siguiente y la siguiente fueron una tortura para ti, entre las risas y burlas de un rubio pedante, los cotilleos por los pasillos y tu paranoia de que se estuvieran riendo de ti. Algunos en la intimidad de tu Casa, se reían de que te faltaba virilidad para retenerla, y que "esa" era más hombre que tú, aun con sus faldas y medias .

La odiaste en cada instante que la veías tocar su piel, la odiaste al verla morder sus labios sin tapujos.

"Supéralo Nott", era la frase que más se repetía en tu habitación, "Se quieren" soltó Vincent una mañana, pero no, eso era algo que no podías aceptar, estabas seguro de que ella no la amaba, no podía ser así, ella era tuya ¿O tal vez nunca lo fue?

Fue hasta esa noche que "esa" se acercó a ti, en un pasillo cercano a las mazmorras y te observo fijamente a los ojos y susurro a tu silencio —Me ha contado todos sus secretos. — Fue en ese instante que irremediablemente, tuviste que aceptar amigo mío que te dolía perderla, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Asentiste con la cabeza y te alejaste de ahí, ella se quedó observando tu espalda, hasta perderte de vista y sonrió al sentir un par de manos delicadas apoyándose en sus caderas, giro su rostro para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con cierta frialdad.

—Mentirosa — le dijo al oído —Yo no te he contado todos mis secretos. — Una risa escapo de los labios de ambas, mientras las sombras juntas se deslizaban hacia las sombras.

—Y dime Theodore ¿Ya lo superaste? — Siseo con cierta dulzura el rubio más pedante de tu curso, y lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue tu almohada estampándose contra su cara, arrancándole una carcajada. — Supongo, que eso es un sí. Se ven bien juntas, si sabes a lo que me refiero — se burló Malfoy con una risita— ¿Sabes cómo les han comenzado a llamar por los pasillos?

Y picado por una curiosidad malsana, lo interrogaste con una mirada. Antes de correr los doseles verdes de su cama te miro a los ojos mientras saboreaba la palabra adecuada — Ashwinder's ya sabes, las serpientes que nacen del fuego.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

* * *

**Notas:**

No estoy del todo convencida de como quedo para esta actividad, aunque el conjunto me ha gustado bastante. Si entra bien, si no ni modo. Igual de rato y subo uno que me está costando mucho más porque es original.

* Fragmento:_ "—¿No te gustaría a ti ver a dos chicas liándose? —Explicó, como si fuera algo obvio. Una imagen muy gráfica comenzó a pulular por mi cabeza y sonreí casi sin quererlo. Ella, a la que no le había pasado desadvertido mi gesto, añadió—: Si tú lo haces, lo haré yo." _Capítulo 27, Improvisando. Mortífago, Metanfetamina


End file.
